Through The Lens
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: Seven has a little trouble with a big distraction. There's no focusing on his job when the newest member is right in his view. -First few chapters will be kind of loosely connected, but this will end up being a collection of assorted things, mostly smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Two days. He had lasted two days before she had gotten to him._ Aside from looking at the feed initially to verify what she had said in the chat, he had focused on work. The work was always most important, and he tried not to concern himself with what she was doing, but damned if she wasn't too captivating not to watch. Towards the end of the first time, he had found himself looking at the feed a little more often, smirking to himself as he watched her fidget with her phone. She looked exactly as lost as he imagined she must have been coming into a situation like this, like a deer confronted by a hunter. He wished he could hear her, he saw her lips moving from time to time, and could even make out what she was saying on occasion. More often than not, she would loft her shoulders up, her expression confused, forming the words 'What the...oh…" a few times, stopping just shy of swearing.

He had gathered up the courage to call her, intent on a serious question that melted into awkward joking when she murmured out a quiet "Hello?" clearly unsure who was calling her. Perhaps his mistake had been thinking she was a serious person. Either she was just as fond of teasing others as he was, or she was the most naive girl he had ever seen. Within the span of _minutes_ , this girl who had never seen him had said she loved him, at his urging. It wasn't until he had hung up that he began to wonder if she knew it was actually a prank or if she had believed his words at first, and that was what convinced her to follow his orders so well. He recalled mentioning there were security cameras all around the apartment _on the outside._ He did forget to say they were also inside as well, and maybe it was that which made her so relaxed in the altogether strange situation. He discovered late in the night when the work was rattling his brain that she had a way about her of easing his mind. She'd pause what she was doing to sweep her hair back behind her ear, wide, bright eyes closing and opening slowly, her lips full, parting slightly, chest rising and falling with her slow, steady breathing. He was used to noticing every detail, and nothing escaped his gaze.

He chanced talking to her in the messenger a little bit, afraid to say the wrong thing, of upsetting her fragile tranquility, but it was him that ended up most upset. She wasn't boring, she was a delight, a lot of fun, and a few times, he had actually laughed. Like she was saying everything to him, meant for him only, her eyes accidentally locking on the hidden camera just above her a few times, like she was looking at him directly. He tried to focus only on his work, his fingers absentmindedly pressing a few keys, realizing only after he looked back that he had focused it more sharply, zoomed in as much as the narrow, small lens would allow. It wasn't going to be easy at all to ignore her presence, not when it felt like she could really be close enough to reach out and touch. That was only the first night, only on the second day did he find out just how unintentionally _sinful_ she could be.

Seven frowned, he really should have told her about the cameras, it would have made his life so much easier. Maybe though...maybe she was aware of them the whole time, her glances to the camera more frequent now, her gestures gnawing at him. That lone finger pressed to her lips, the way her tongue grazed over them as she took her morning tea, and the best, the very best was when she knelt down to search for some misplaced item he hadn't bothered to concern himself with. How could he care what she was looking for when the curves of her hips were on full display, the gentle side to side sway more than a little flustering as she reached further back to feel for whatever she was looking for. Unless it was desperately needed, he truly hoped she never found it, compelled to spend her day searching for it, if only to watch her a little longer. It was fascinating, like she was dancing, but not quite, her body lowering to the floor, spending only a few more minutes searching before she gave up, content to lay there like that for a bit.

His hands came to a stop, tearing his eyes away to the phone. Calling her was a terrible idea, one that would only further frustrate his already tense situation. He squeezed his thighs together irritably, turning away, content to ignore his growing arousal until it vanished. _This was important._ At least, that was what he kept telling himself. It wasn't until he heard the soft click on the line that he realized he actually _had_ called her. What the hell was he supposed to say? About to hang up, he looked to the camera once more, his other hand instinctively travelling to his zipper. He had to focus, but how could he like this? He listened to her for a few moments, still trying to decide what to say to her, cringing visibly when she heaved a soft sigh, the feed telling him she had simply shifted her position, more relaxed on her back, her legs pulled up. Not like he could see anything scandalous before, but this, this felt more exciting. Her skirt was long enough to hide what he was most curious about, regrettable. And yet, somehow, her legs alone looked fantastic in the thin tights she wore, enough to make him consider what kind of panties she had on.

"How are you feeling? Have you eaten?" he tried to make small talk.

He bit his lip to stay quiet, afraid to alert her of what he was doing. Work was his life, and his brain was like a computer, storing away the important things, and trashing what wasn't needed, and for that reason alone, he could no longer recall the last time he felt compelled to do such a thing. Her though, he felt like every movement, every softly spoken word, every moment of this was recorded flawlessly.

"I'm a bit lonely. I haven't yet, how about you?" she asked curiously.

He swallowed away his pleasure, concerned he might growl out his answer, keeping it short, knowing his breath would start becoming noticeably heavy if he talked too long.

"Not yet...I'm hungry." he told her.

His lips felt dry, licking them nervously, his hand gripping just a little tighter, back and forth just a little faster, his heart racing as she turned _just right_ to allow him the briefest glimpse of her panties as she turned on her side. No, he needed to hurry and make an excuse.

"Ahh! My boss wants me to get back to work. Sorry, but I'll call again later! Bye!" he hurriedly excused himself.

Hanging up, he set it down, leaning lower in his seat with a pent up groan, a tinge of guilt sinking in as he saw her almost sad expression. She really was lonely, but in his mind, in his fantasy, she wasn't alone, he was at her side, feeling just how soft her skin was, grasping her gently, pressed up against those lacy black panties, more daring than he expected of her. He fought to keep his eyes open, focused on her lips now, huffing out slowly, his thighs tensing, a tingle shooting through his stomach like a small electrical shock. Not paying attention to anything but her, his hips lifted, crying out louder than he meant to, thick strings lingering between his fingers, though the edge of his desk was spatter with spots like a strange constellation. He glanced over his shoulder, half-concerned Vanderwood might have came back early, but by some small miracle, he hadn't been caught in the act, though he felt he cut it dangerously close.

Seven bent down, fetching a shirt from the floor, wiping up the mess before discarding the garment once more. He adjusted the band of his pants, zipping them up, taking a deep breath before sparing her one last look. She was looking at it again, and he was getting the feeling she knew exactly what he was doing, that she was putting on a subtle show just for him, and somehow it was exciting to think she might do it again, just for him. Maybe something a little racier next time, something to make the sleepless hours seem bearable. He'd never admit to it, but his mind had been presenting increasingly pleasing options. What if he could send her something really sexy to wear? That much wasn't possible, but just pictured the possibilities had him nearly ready for round two already. Even better if he could actually go, could somehow do the things he imagined to her, to hear her moan out for him. The most dangerous thought, however, was if it was even a remote possibility that she knew and was intentionally exciting him, what if he simply called back and let her hear him? Would he see more then? No...he had to put it out of his mind, he had his fun, and now it he had to get back to his assignment.


	2. Blessed Seven

I must have been good for weather like this… he thought. Thank God Rika didn't have air conditioning in the apartment, it turned out to be an unexpected blessing. Luckily, Vanderwood had left to get a few things, and granted he was supposed to be working on something important, but this, this was important too. It must have been hot, she had opened the windows, but it wasn't enough, fanning herself uncomfortably, her cheeks flushed with heat. He wished he could have watched, but he knew she had taken a shower at least, arriving back into the hall, her hair matted to her skin, dripping wet, though he wanted a closer look than he could get. Imagining the droplets of water rolling down her skin was exciting, but as it was, Christmas had come early this year. She strode out of the bathroom in nothing but her underwear, matched perfectly to the bra she wore, a red number today. She was really trying to tease him, wasn't she? She had to know the cameras were there, she just had to. Why else would she have chosen red in particular, if not to torture him.

He loved the way the weather was driving her mad, dancing in place as if trying to generate even the slightest of breezes. In his mind, it wasn't hot enough, if there was anything good in this world, it would have been a scorcher, enough to make her take those last pieces off. Ugh, the way it pushed her breasts together was too much, enough to make him want a taste, fresh from a shower, he could only imagine how nice she smelled. What kind of shampoo did she use? He was dying to know even that much, it was the little details he couldn't figure out about her that made him want to pick through every inch of her life, to know everything about her. Even still wet from a shower, he bet her skin tasted just a little bit salty, and even Honey Buddha Chips were nothing compared to that. Why did he bother with pants if he knew he was going to be watching her this long? He stared at his phone, debating with himself if he really had to hear her voice again, or if watching her like this was enough.

Already he was almost painfully hard, his jeans too tight, strained against the zipper. Groaning, he unzipped again, sighing with mild relief. What the hell, why not. He dialed her number, watching as she scrambled to find her phone, sweeping her hair back, staring at the screen for a moment or two. Playing hard to get? She was a cunning vixen. She answered coolly, trying to play it off like she hadn't heard it ringing.

"Seven, hello." she said calmly.

Her hair slid back, dipping right in the curve of her chest. He watched her hastily brush it back again, her fingers lingering for a second, enough to firmly convince him she was doing it on purpose.

"What are you up to today?" he asked, even though he knew.

She slinked across the room, opening the freezer, a pleased gasp ringing out. Tease . Well, he didn't mind that, he could work with that too. He lazily trailed a finger against his length, feeling it pulse under his touch.

"Just trying to cool off, what is God Seven up to?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Ahhh…." he sighed, bolting upright as he did. He hadn't meant to test those waters yet. "I'm just working, as always. Slave to my job, you know."

A bag of frozen fruit fell out, and she bent to retrieve it. Biting his lip to avoid repeating his error, he watched quietly, focused particularly on the way her panties rode up a little. He swallowed nervously, his palm curling, slow to start, like he couldn't bear the lack of stimulation any longer.

"I'm sad you work so much. I wish we had more time to talk." she pouted, replacing the bag in the freezer.

She leaned in further, propping her head on her arms, her body stretched back like a slanted line, shifting slowly from side to side.

"Me too~ Oh, but...could it be love? Are you falling for me?" he said as a joke, she usually laughed at his jokes, no matter how silly.

"Haha...well, maybe I am, what then? What does a hacker god do when he's in love?" she wondered.

He had forgotten just how well she played along. His hips rocked against his hand, straining for more, tighter, faster, harder, things he wanted, but he had to wonder, how did she like it? If he was there, and had her bent over the kitchen counter, would she beg him for more? Did she like it a little rough or was she the type who wanted a gentle lover...all good questions, ones he was determined to learn the answers to. Oh, even better, what if she was a virgin? That would be fun too, someone who had no idea what she liked, he could help her figure that out.

"Ahh. You're trying to figure me out? Haven't I warned you before, hackers are dangerous! Ms. Naive Lady who spoke to a stranger and ended up involved in something like this...are you really so eager to try again?" he chuckled, huffing out a soft breath, barely biting it back.

"Me? Never. I respect your warnings, of course. I'd never try to figure out who 707 really is~" she said playfully.

"Aw. I wanted to talk to you more, but I have to get back to it...I'll call again when I can, okay? Don't let any strangers take you away before then." he said, laughing again.

Hanging up, he heaved a heavy sigh, leaning into the edge of his desk, biting into his sleeve to muffle his all too eager moaning, his eyes following her as she left the kitchen, stretching out lazily on the couch, her legs drawn up, fanning herself again. She really had a way of bringing out his imagination full force. Laying like that, he thought she might not willingly let him taste the forbidden fruit for himself, but oh, the way she'd blush fiercely if he slid between her thighs, nibbling at her neck. He had a taste of the kind of sounds she could make, and he wanted to hear more, to make her make those sounds for him, and the things he was aching to do to her. She knew! There was no way she had no idea he could see her, that she hadn't had even a slight suspicion of what he was doing. Honestly, he was enjoying this game he had begun to play with her, taking it just a little further each time, wondering what was waiting for him after this, who would break first, her or him.

A shame she seemed to have a strong will, even after all the teasing, she had enough control on herself to not give herself any kind of pleasure in return. Maybe that was it, she liked the idea of him squirming in his seat watching her, knowing she had better control over herself than he did. Such a sinful girl... well, that hard to get routine was working for him, enough so that he was confident that he could...between work and the party planning, it was unlikely that he'd get the chance to see her before then, but even so, he'd still find a way to sate his curiosity for her. If this was the game, she was the prize, and he wouldn't let her win, no matter what it took.

His leaned back again, his head tipped, reminding him that his chair was awful. Maybe he could convince Vanderwood to leave again some other time with a request for a better chair, one with neck and back support. Stopping for just a moment, he could feel the tension, throbbing rapidly under his hand, too close, there was no stopping at this point. He arched slightly, caught up in the way she ran her hand along her hip, distractedly, the intense rush of tingling energy sweeping through him enough to push him over the edge, hips jerking, warmth spilling over his hand, his thighs, dripping on his jeans. He waited it out before letting go, looking at himself with a frustrated sigh. Grinning, he looked at the camera as he stood up, shaking his head.

"Looks like I've lost again. Better go change…" he sighed.


	3. Lucky Seven

The door to his room opened quietly, the sound of light steps invading his ears. Moving his arm from his eyes, he sat up slowly, peering through the darkness at the figure in the doorway. Rubbing his eyes to be sure he was seeing correctly, he stared in confused wonder as she approached him. The bed sagged slightly as she sat down, her hair cascading down in front of her like a dark waterfall, her lips twisted in a shy grin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't wait, I wanted to see you…" she mumbled nervously.

Her fingers moved to fidget with her hair, and he bolted upright, all desire for a little more of his severely limited sleep vanishing. He stared down at his hands, he had a million things he wanted to do with her, most of them completely filthy, but now that she was so close, he wasn't even sure what to do with his hands, licking his lips, suddenly far too dry.

"I-I see. Not that I'm complaining, but why would you want to see me? Especially at night? Hasn't Zen mentioned before that men are wolves? Aren't you worried what I might do to you?" he questioned.

She shook her head, her smile not faltering for a moment, a hand brushing slowly against her shoulder.

"I'm not worried. I was actually _hoping_ " she admitted guiltily.

His heart thumped madly against his chest, and he was sure she could hear it. He didn't care, it was everything he had been praying for. Swallowing hard, he tilted his head with a wide grin.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should just devour you…" he growled.

She turned to face him, her eyes fixed firmly on his, no hint of nervousness in her expression. God, she was absolutely trying to torment him right now. He couldn't resist just watching her, now that she was here, how was he expected to hold back? In one swift move, he pushed her back on the bed, leaned against her, his lips sealing hers warmly, his hand clasped loosely on the back of her neck, his tongue invading without warning, stealing her breath away. Her slim fingers curled against his chest, a soft moan escaping, lost in the kiss. She was already holding up better than he imagined, almost more demanding than he expected her to be, and it sent a rush of excitement through him, wedging his knee between her legs, ignoring the rising heat between them, loosely sweeping his other hand against her side, chancing a little higher. She shivered, her nipple growing stiff at the slightest brush against it. Freeing her lips to catch his breath, he inhaled deeply, following the curve of her neck, biting, sucking all the way to her shoulder, across her collarbone, peppering her in bright red marks to commemorate the occasion.

She whimpered softly, clutching his shirt tighter, lifting involuntarily as he marked her, each one darker than the last, crawling down her chest, letting up on her neck to pry her blouse open, the swell of her breasts exposed slowly to him, he dipped lower, dying to leave one more blemish on her, nestled right between her breasts, a place only he could see, and he would be sure to let her know, not through words, but through his actions that she was his, completely. She sought him out, and he wouldn't refuse such a tempting offer, but he had certainly warned her, it was dangerous to get close to him, and he had no plans of giving her up to anyone else, not in this way. He pressed against her thigh, groaning softly at the immediate, throbbing response, the sound vibrating through her chest. He wanted more, no...he needed more, clasping the edges of her blouse, pulling back with enough strength to tear it open, both curious and pleased at the lack of a bra, the extra clothing would surely have been too frustrating, though this made him dare to hope she had decided to make a matching set, with nothing under the thin shorts she had chosen.

She let go, slipping her fingers through his hair, tipping her head back eagerly as he came back for her throat, gasping as his tongue darted along her skin, his breath hot, her skin raising in goosebumps as if wordlessly begging him for a little more, and how could he resist? God Seven could be merciful on occasion. His hand moved lower, teasingly fondling her thighs, crawling higher, making her shudder in anticipation, before he drew back down, drawing out her torture a little longer, part of him wanted to give in and give her all she desired and more, but it was so much more fun to play like this, she might even beg if he kept her waiting long enough. His fingers travelled a little higher each time, trailing further away whenever her breath hitched in excitement.

He pulled back from her, peeling off the shirt he had been wearing, tossing it carelessly over his shoulders, appreciating the wide-eyed stare she offered, her lips parting as she glanced slowly down his chest, her cheeks turning pink.

"Do you like what you see? Haha, go ahead and stare if you want…" he teased.

He grabbed her hand, pressing it to his chest, feeling the slow, almost hesitant way her fingertips traced the lines of muscle, her lower lip trapped between her teeth, sucking in a soft breath. She didn't have to tell him for him to know the answer to his curiosity. She was definitely innocent, this had to be the first time she had ever been touched or had touched a man, all the more reason to make it memorable. This time, he let his hand go higher, his fingers stalling just under her shorts, his turn to gasp in surprise. Such a bad girl, she had come fully prepared for this, nothing in the way of his wandering touch, already wet from just a little teasing. If she was already this turned on, she had no idea what was coming next, but of course, not before he made her beg for more. He pulled his hand away, easily unfastening the button, drawing them off, her bared form completely exposed to him. She squirmed, pulling to cover herself, glancing away nervously. Bending low, he reached to get his jeans off, kissing her face all over before pausing by her ear, whispering to her, blowing softly between words.

"No use covering up now, I've already memorized every inch of you…" he cooed, his tongue sweeping her ear slowly.

She quivered, huffing out a heavy breath, her eyes closing tightly. Considering his words, her hands slowly pulled away, falling to her waist, her eyes drawn to the slight swaying of his hips as he wiggled out of his jeans, his boxers hooked with them, dropped to the pile with the rest of the garments. He was doing his best to hold back, but with what he had been craving right here in front of him, ready to give herself to him, it wasn't easy. He gave her a quick, soft kiss, his fingers gliding against her, slow and teasing, trying to get her just to the point where she needed more, enough to make her plead for it. She lifted to his touch, whimpering needily, her fingers curling against his rumpled sheets. Seizing his chance, he returned to her ear, his words husky, tinged with pent up lust.

"Mm...you don't like this? Maybe I should stop." he sighed, his fingers stilling in emphasis.

She shook her head, her expression softening, silently asking him not to, but that wasn't enough.

"Oh? You don't want that either? Tell me what you want then, maybe I'll give it to you." he purred.

Her face flashed deep red, her mouth parting like she was about to tell him, though it closed just as quickly. She was almost there, but she was holding back still, too shy to ask for such a bold thing? She would if she wanted it badly enough. He pressed a finger in, just a little, enough to give her a small glimpse of what he intended for her, twisting against her slowly, almost too slowly.

"P...please, don't tease me like this…" she mumbled.

That was heading in the right direction, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, and he wouldn't settle for less.

"I couldn't hear you~!" he chimed playfully.

"I can't take it anymore…" she stated louder.

"What are the magic words, I wonder~" he breathed, knowing she knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

She swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut, licking her lips slowly, her timid voice raising higher still, finally giving in to his demand. "Please, God Seven, give me more!"

He nibbled her earlobe, shifting her legs apart with his knee, purposely taking his time moving between her spread thighs. He drew them up, around his waist, stretching over her, his head dropping to draw a nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around and over before switching to repeat the treatment, sweeping up to her mouth again, teeth scraping against her lower lip, tugging softly, kissing her once more, deeper this time, muffling her soft protests as he worked into her, struggling a little, even for as wet as he had gotten her, pleased with the tension. She reached for his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin, dragging to his chest, leaving red marks on him, her sounds lost in his mouth, his tongue twisting against hers, thumping steadily against her when she had time to adjust, already far too eager to slow down. As he thought, this rose had thorns, and she didn't give pause to using them, communicating where she couldn't speak, her legs clenched around his waist tighter, arching into his heavy thrusts.

She was perfection, the reason he had become so fixated on her making so much sense. It was all but certain now that from the very start she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and what he was doing in response. That she managed to hold back this long was a testament to just how strong her will was. He savored the wet sound every time he collided with her, panting softly, breaking the kiss long enough for them to get a little air before returning, more hungry than the last, pressing her firmly against the mattress, his hands delving low to grip her hips, pulling her back, opposing his rhythm, his blunt nails digging in just a bit, enough to coax another whimper from her. Had she actually sounded displeased, he would have gone easier on her, but she was only proving she could handle everything he dished out, and it raised his expectations. Her whole body shivered uncontrollably, almost like she was freezing, but he knew better, she was _right there_ , about to slip over that thin edge, and he had made that happen, it was thrilling to know he could push her into that abyss with so little effort, a sharp moan rising from her throat, swallowed away, her signal that she couldn't hold back any longer.

Her body grew hot under him, flushed with passion, trembling with exertion, thin beads of sweat clinging between them, and he couldn't tell if it was hers or his, and he didn't particularly care either way. He pinned her down with his weight, lifting her hips manually, grinding against her harder, faster, spots flickering in his vision, his mind blanking. He was already claiming all she had to offer, and he still needed more, his muscles drawing tighter, sparks racing up and down his spine, racing through his stomach, unbearably exciting, but he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Her hands reached around, grasping his shoulders tightly, rocking up to him now, like she was trying to help, her nails scraping down his shoulders, along his back, forcing him to pull back, growling out his pleasure at the wounds she induced, slowing to a stop, spilling into her, unintentional, though at that point, he couldn't hold back any longer, his chest heaving rapidly, grinning down at her, covering her face in soft, smoochy kisses.

"Good girl~" he sighed.

The light came on, an annoyed voice calling to him. "Christ, keep it down in here! If you've got time to do those things, you can get your ass out of bed and back to work. I swear…"

Seven looked around, confused. She was nowhere to be seen, his clothes off and scattered around the bed, his chest bearing scratches, though the bits of dried blood clustered under his nails told a more embarrassing story than simply being caught in such a state by Vanderwood. God, she was even invading his dreams now, and he barely slept as it was. That was that then, he couldn't simply experience such a thing in his dreams, he had to find a way to see her, not on camera, no, it had to be in person, he needed to touch her, it wasn't enough otherwise...


	4. Planning

Seven stared at the screen, clicking away while he watched her. She was on her phone, talking to someone that wasn't him, but it wasn't like he could tell who it was. Her expressions changed so frequently it had to have been an interesting conversation. This girl...was she doing it on purpose just to make him jealous? He wouldn't have even considered such a thing if he hadn't been sure she looked directly at the camera at least once. He had a feeling that she _knew_ he was watching, encouraging him to do something about it if he didn't like it. It wasn't like he could get away to fix it though, if he could, he'd already have gone over, at least seen if she was going to play hard to get or if she'd give up finally. He glanced over his shoulder casually, Vanderwood busy cleaning up the mess he had purposely made that morning to distract him for awhile. The easiest option would be just to finish his work and then go, but there was no fun in that. There was something deeply satisfying about annoying him that he wouldn't get if he did as he was told.

"What the hell is this anyway? How did you manage to make this little area such a pit so quickly?" he grumbled.

Grinning to himself, he carefully slid his hand to the side, knocking some trash he had been stockpiling for a bit to the floor, instantly putting his expression into something more serious, like he was intently focused on his work, slouched in his chair, tapping faster.

"Really? Do you want me to hurt you that badly?" he huffed, noticing he seemed to be concentrating.

Maybe he hadn't noticed it all fell off anyway. He probably wasn't even listening, the jerk. The bag of garbage rattled just behind him, gathering up the last few pieces, tying it up and setting it by the door. He disappeared briefly to go gather the cleaning supplies, his irritated voice ringing out louder this time.

"I just bought new supplies, why are they gone already?!" he shouted.

It was, of course, because he had gone out of his way to make sure they ran out. More things to add to the increasingly long list of tasks he had to do. That still wasn't enough to keep him busy for long though. He needed a few more jobs that would require far more time if he intended to be out for any meaningful length of time. For all he knew, she could keep up that stubborn act for quite awhile. He continued to work, his focus split between that, brainstorming ways to keep his maid busy, and watching her.

'Oh. She's off the phone.' he thought, debating what to do about it.

Leaning back, he peered around his desk, trying to calculate how long he had to talk. The swearing in the supply storage area told him he was still trying to figure out how to accomplish his task with the barest minimum. He had a little bit more time than he thought. His hand shot away from the keyboard, blindly grabbing his phone, pressing in her number without looking, keeping an eye out.

"Seven~ I was just thinking about you. Did you hear my wish?" she said jokingly when she answered.

It felt like ice running down his spine, but fire in his blood. Even if it was meant as a joke, to hear something like that so suddenly was unexpected. He had to wonder if she really was thinking about him, or if she was trying for some reaction.

"I did! I heard you say in your heart 'I wish my lovely Seven would call and save me from my loneliness.' How could I refuse, I told myself, so here I am." he said confidently.

She glanced around the room before answering. "Strange, I don't see you anywhere. Is this the power of a hacker, turning invisible like this?"

If she was teasing, just showing up might only be a problem. If she wasn't though, and he ignored it, what would happen? It's true, he wanted to go, and yet, he was curious about her motivation for saying such things.

"Oh? I'm not there yet. I could be, if you were to ask very sincerely, I might be willing to grant your wish, but then...oh, that means you'd only have one left, and everyone knows you can't wish for more wishes. What to do, what to do?" he murmured distractedly.

"Then...for now, I wish God Seven would keep me company. I'll figure out how to use my last one~" she said with a laugh.

The swearing stopped, he was about to come out any moment. He had to cut it short without figuring out if she meant it or not after all. That was okay, for now, he'd treat it seriously and come up with a plan, some clever excuse if it went poorly.

"Keep me in your mind until then. If I have time, I'll do it." he said, feigning cold indifference, like a real god might. "I need to go for now. Later."

Hanging up, he put his phone back in place, trying to look as focused on his work as possible. Vanderwood shuffled back out, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Who were you talking to? You know that's not allowed." he sighed.

"I was talking to myself in my head, but also out loud. I don't have time to talk to anyone else. That includes you, I'm trying to concentrate. Why don't I smell lemons yet?" he asked stiffly.

"I wonder about that. Seems the floor cleaner is mysteriously empty already. I'll have to run out and get some, but since I know you well enough, I'll wait a little while. I imagine you're going to try my patience by presenting me with another damned list of stops I have to make." he complained, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, madam. You should explain it to me properly when i'm less busy." he muttered.

As if to emphasize his point, he doubled his typing, hitting the keys louder like he was trying to drown him out.

"Seriously. I'll tase you if you keep up that 'madam' crap. You're such a shit, if you weren't the best option, I'd really make you pay…" he sighed, walking away.

Seven grinned widely, not looking back, but timing his steps and mapping it out. Waiting until he was nearly out of the room, he called out to him again, imagining his reaction.

"Aww, baby, you always know just what to say~" he said cheerfully.

The steps stopped abruptly, and he was certain he had frozen in place, debating whether or not it was worth it to cross the room again and strangle him, or if the wiser option would be to completely dismiss the comment and focus on other things instead. There was a thought, and a damn good one. He stopped long enough to look around for some private information, pleased at the results. Looks like he just found the perfect task to get him out of the way for awhile.

"Hey." he called out, knowing he'd hear it even in a different room.

"What now?" he sighed.

"Your license is expired. You should probably get that taken care of. Oh, but I guess you'll probably need new photos for that too, don't forget." he said, pretending to be concerned.

He made an unusual face, fishing in his pocket, looking over his license quietly. He guessed it was probably a trick, the color draining from his face. He was right, and the agency would insist he be able to drive, which meant he had no choice but to get it renewed. That would take hours though…

"I have to go, but when I get back, you better be right there working. Don't you dare leave that seat unless you finish your work." he threatened seriously.

"I won't. Good luck!" he said, struggling not to laugh.


	5. Seven, The Wish Granter

Seven focused on his work only as much as he needed to. He glanced up at the camera from time to time, waiting to see if Vanderwood had actually left or if he was still lingering, waiting for him to try something. Today was the day, for sure. He had it planned meticulously, the minute he was sure he wouldn't run into problems, he'd drive over and surprise her, spend a bit of time talking, mostly just to see if he was mistaken or not, and then, watching would seem little more than a passing fancy for the things that would happen. Just the realization that he'd finally get to meet the girl he had only seen through the lens of a camera was enough to send tense shocks through his stomach. It couldn't be possible that he was nervous, not after everything he had seen and done in his time as a faceless man. Glancing at the clock, he decided it had been long enough, even he wasn't that suspicious of him to wait this long for him to pull anything. Fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie, he headed to the garage, stopping to grab the keys. Normally, he might take more time to consider which of his babies he wanted to take out, but that hardly mattered. Frankly, he was just surprised he could think at all. He reached down, fidgeting with the stereo, some kind of noise to drown out the silence as he resisted the urge to speed off. Was she waiting for him? He had said he'd consider showing up, maybe she already knew he'd come over. Maybe it would be a total surprise to her, he just hoped she was happy to see him either way.

In truth, she wasn't expecting anything, busily focusing on the program she was playing with. Her phone had a music program she hadn't really messed with before, but with little else to do, it seemed like the perfect time to see what it could do. The sound of someone knocking at the door caught her completely off guard, after all, she was led to believe that no one except for Seven knew where the apartment even was. Suspicious, she quickly searched for something heavy, though she couldn't find anything besides her hairbrush, not enough to do anything serious, probably, but maybe she could stun whoever it was. Standing on her toes to peer through the hole, she immediately relaxed, opening the door before realizing she probably should have asked about why he had shown up first. He hadn't exactly mentioned anything on the chat, but it was possible it was important. She quickly bent at the waist in greeting, unsure what else to do at that instant.

"I decided to grant your wish after all. It's nice to finally meet you." he said with a grin.

"You too, please, come in. Do you want anything to drink? I don't have much, but I can make tea…" she mumbled.

It only occurred to her just then that she had nothing. At least nothing suitable for entertaining guests. Without waiting for his answer, she disappeared into the kitchen, and he followed. As ever, he was content to watch her quietly, but that nagging curiosity wouldn't go away. He waited until he was close enough to lean against her, reaching around her.

"Should I help?" he asked, the faintest hint of teasing in his words.

Her face turned a sudden red, unsure how to handle his closeness, offering an awkward smile. "I don't know that there's much you can do. It's just tea, after all."

"Well, I can do other things, too." he said.

Her blush rose all the way to her ears, and just from watching her expression, he could almost read her thoughts. He _knew_ her mind had just wandered somewhere she wasn't meaning it to go. At least he was getting somewhere, it was crossing her thoughts, and that was a fine starting place. Not wanting to push her away, he took a step back, leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

It was as if she was trying to read him now, trying to decide if she had misunderstood his intentions or not. There was still too much hesitation, her shoulders were tense, but it didn't seem like she was unwilling.

"I meant anything that needs to be done. What were _you_ thinking?" he laughed.

Setting the kettle on the stove, she pressed her hands to her cheeks, biting her lip lightly. "Ahh, don't mind me, I just imagined something I probably shouldn't have. It's nothing."

Time to solve the mystery… He leaned to one side, casually looking around the apartment. "I was thinking of taking a look at the cameras, make sure they're working properly."

On instinct, she turned around, her eyes darting around the apartment, realizing she wasn't looking in the right places for any of them after all. She really didn't know, unless...it was possible she was trying to make him think she didn't know where they were. Laughing again, he reached out, patting her head gently.

"Don't worry. It's only an issue if there's a security problem. Are you worried about me seeing something I shouldn't? That only makes me curious about what secrets you have…" he hummed thoughtfully.

Trying to do her best impression of him, she grinned, shrugging then. "Just the cup size and number of pantyhose in the drawer."

He smirked, crossing his arms at that. "Well, it wouldn't take much to figure that out, I'm already here. I could just go look."

It looked like she was debating something with herself, trying to reach a reasonable conclusion. Finally, she walked away, waving him to follow her, which, naturally, he did. She came to a stop in front of a dresser, gesturing to it nervously.

"If you're really that interested in finding out, by all means. I really don't think I have much to hide." she told him nervously.

It was true he was actually curious to know what else she had, he had already seen at least two pairs of her panties, and one bra, and they were much racier than he expected from her. She did invite him to look, but then again, it might be a trap. If he looked and she didn't really want him to, it would only upset her. Then again...He watched her in silence for a few seconds before pulling the drawer out, his eyes widening. Lacy, frilly garments in an assortment of colors, some which didn't look as though they would cover much at all, and that was more than he was prepared to handle. If it was too much for him, he had to imagine poor Yoosung would probably die of embarrassment. Zen probably wouldn't have been able to control himself either, and Jumin, that robot, he probably wouldn't notice any difference at all. This was a step in the right direction. Testing the waters, he turned his focus to her, his gaze sweeping over her body, trying to imagine what she'd look like. She shifted in place, but didn't look away, licking her lips anxiously. The tea kettle whistled, and she jumped, hurrying out of the room like she had been looking for an excuse. Seven patiently followed her, this was thrilling in its own way, like he was hunting down a frightened rabbit, closing in slowly.

She turned the stove off, her hand poised on the cupboard door. He stopped just out of her view, reaching out slowly, his mind racing, but unable to think of anything beyond how close she was. His fingertips trailed up her spine, her head dropping, letting go of the handle, though she didn't make a move to avoid him. Stepping closer, he circled her waist, lightly blowing against the back of her neck, taking it as his sign that she wasn't planning on denying him after all. His hand slipped under her clothes, intentionally teasing her, tracing circles on her thighs, avoiding touching her directly. She gripped the edge of the counter, biting her lip firmly. It was easy to read her, much easier than he thought it would be, her frustrated squirming less an effort to shake him off, and more an attempt to draw his touch to where she wanted him to go. Either she was more willing than he thought she was, or he was just that good, he had come prepared for stronger resistance, but he was pleased that he didn't have to exhaust all his options. He pressed his lips against her ear, whispering playfully to her, knowing what it must be doing to her.

"Tell me, how do you want to use that last wish? I'm feeling generous, I might just give you what you want most...but only if you tell me…" he sighed. "If you don't, maybe I'll grant my own wish instead…"


	6. Jackpot pt 1

Seven waited patiently for her to answer, though his fingers never stilled. He pressed a single finger against her, enjoying the way the simple touch made her shiver. Her face flushed a rosy pink, lips struggling to say anything, eventually, it seemed she gave up trying. He had said that he might do as she asked if she told him, but perhaps she didn't know what that was, or maybe, she wanted him to do as he pleased. There was no problem with that, except that she couldn't possibly know what it was that he wanted, and there was every possibility that it was more than she could prepare for. He doubted he could be any closer to her at that moment, not with clothes in the way, but for now, this was fine. Her hips were locked between the counter and him, biting her lip firmly in her attempt to stay quiet. His right hand crawled around her waist, sliding under her shirt, and part of him expected her to draw the line there, though she didn't. His fingers felt the warm lace, felt the steadily rising thump of her heart as he dipped under the band of her bra. Seven bit a light path from her shoulder up the side of her neck, wondering how long she could keep quiet for, already past the point he expected her to manage.

Freeing his hands, he sighed, a gust of warmth against the back of her neck, her shoulders quivering slightly as he did. It wasn't at all that he didn't want to continue, in fact, that was the problem, he wanted to keep testing her reactions, but the possibility of the things he had imagined coming true left him had his mind racing, and uncomfortably hard. He spun her towards him, gripping her hips firmly, lifting her up. Mostly it was just to awe her a little more, to show that he wasn't entirely a slave to his computer, the physical work was a part of it too. She squirmed in his grip, planting her hands tightly on his shoulders, her legs locking around his waist as though she was concerned he would drop her. That much wasn't planned, but he couldn't say he didn't like the result. Now, it was just a matter of where he wanted to set her down, the counter was the most immediate place, sure, but then again, the floor was just as close. Still, he could be merciful, and with that in mind, he crossed into the living room to deposit her on the couch. She slowly let go of him, her eyes quickly darting around, looking anywhere but at him. She was nervous, unsure of where to look, or what to do, more fun than he thought it might be.

Seven flattened his palm in the center of her chest, gently pushing her back, shedding his jacket as she stared up at him. He peeled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, unzipping his jeans, but leaving them for now, settling down next to her, almost amused at the way her focus was now completely on him. Her reactions were fun, and he needed to see more of them, more than that, he had a strong desire to tease her just a bit more, to see how much he could get away with.

"Aren't you hot? It is just us here…" he said, grinning.

Her tongue poked out, sweeping across her lips slowly, glancing down at her shirt as though she was considering it. Of course he could have done it for her, but it was more interesting to see if she would. Taking a deep breath as if she was about to do the most challenging thing in the world, she grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up, bit by bit, tossing it into the growing pile, her hands instinctively reaching to cover herself, as if he hadn't already seen her in her underwear before. He brought his hands to her knees, pushing them apart, slipping between them, aiming for her neck. He was gentle at first, soft kisses, a slight flick of his tongue, but the longer he stayed there, the more the need built up until he bit, hard enough to leave the red imprints of his teeth on her skin, her will breaking, her breath escaping in a heavy pant, head falling back. Unguarded, his hands worked quickly, slipping around her back to unhook her bra, pressed against her firmly, the last of the clothes between them more frustrating than anything now. Still, he was aware of the time he had, and it was more than enough to take the scenic trail, so to speak.

Her phone rang, and he glanced at it, resting on a stand by the couch. Jumin was calling, perhaps that was the person who had her talking so much when he was just an observer. She made no move to reach for it, letting it hang up on its own. It could be that he was wrong, but the way she squirmed under him, and the quiet sounds she made pointed to her being in no fit condition to answer the phone, that or she simply didn't want any distractions. A shame, really. That could have been fun, seeing just how long she could talk for while struggling to hide what she was doing, or rather what he was doing to her. That dream of her returned full force to his mind, shocking through his chest, down his stomach, swallowing hard. This was real, he was certain of it, there was more to her than before, the warmth of her skin, the feel of her heart pounding in her chest, the way she smelled, the taste of salt on her skin, there was no way she would vanish if he opened his eyes. He took a moment to appreciate the marks he had left along her neck before he faced her properly, kissing her, unexpected by the way she gasped just before his lips touched hers, she gripped his shoulders tightly, the feeling of it like she wasn't sure if she wanted to hold him there or push him away, settling on making sure he couldn't pull away. Well, it seemed she made her choice, and who was he to refuse her?


End file.
